AndreDomingos
"A plan? Okay, i have a plan: Why dont you go out there and serve as a decoy, while i smoke and laugh at your figure? Give me a fucking break." — Andre Domingos Andre Domingos is the main character and playable-protagonist of Pant's and Teethttp://pantsandteeths.wikia.com/wiki/Pant%27s_And_Teeth. '' A student of a near-by school at Tires-City, he is considered a normal person, whose grades need to be lifted up if he desires to have a better job at his own future. However, he keeps a secret from everyone else, including his own girlfriend: He hunts down every danger of mankind, human or not. His weapon of choice consists on a sniper (every model he can get), and his trusted hunting knife, wich he uses perfectly. His fighting style combines severe game-based characters, also merging it with a psicopath style. In the first week of school of his second year, strange behaviors from the teachers have paused the monotomy at the school, giving a chance at Andre to have some fun. He has a twin brother, Ricardo Domingos. He is one of the 6 playable characters in Pant's and Teeths. Biography *Dating: Joana Silva *His Favorite Food: Fry Chips with scarlet eggs. *His favorite hobbies : Playing videogames, hanging out with his friends, killing in secret. *Favorite weapon: Hunting Knife, Sniper Rifle (any model). *Favorite color: Red *Favorite Movie: Friday the 13th, Elm Street's Nightmare. *Favorite Memory: Receiving the Hunting Knife from his father. *Secret dream: To live in peace with himself. *Secret dirty kink: To make all the positions with his girlfriend. *Favorite quote: "Let me smoke first, then we kill them later." Character design At first, Andre's design was to be a copy of himself from the real life: Curly hair, brown/green eyes, blossoming lips, among other things. It was then decided that the character should be the equal of his face and body, but more darker and serious than his real-life counterpart. While in the beggining scene we see Andre using the suit of his school for work, he changes it quickly in the bathroom. This comes to be a vestuary point, where Andre can change his clothes and acessories for walking around the places. Prologue " It's been a while since the school had led me a offer: an interview with our president. Well, i gladly accepted at first, but my intentions remain phisical: ill crush him down for what shit's he his committing. Oh, hey you. Let me introduce myself: My name is Andre. That's all you need to know for now. I study at HighScool of Carcal, in Tires City. Yea, the name sucks, but so do you for questioning me. Anyway, I was supposed to wake up right now, but im a bit lazy for the moment. Okay, one..two...three! There we go. It's time to arrange things up. I dont want any leak to reveal itself, let alone the fact that i am bored within this activities. And now my girlfriend calls. Thank's player, you gaved me a reason to kill you later!" Combat skills Being the protagonist, Andre has alot of skills within his combat style. He uses a variant of gaming-base characters as attacks, in wich are included several famous characters. Fist Style Skill (Category 1) This skill is based loosely on one-on-one combat, unnarmed fists against enemies. While Andre relies only with his fists, along with the experience gained in the adventure, his fists will become more and more deadly, eventually until he becomes a master of the fist himself. A list of some official gaming-type-characters is loosely based on: *''Ryu from Street Fighter Series (level 1) *''Iron Fist from Marvel Comics (level 3)'' *''Albert Wesker from Resident Evil (level 9)'' Survivalist Weaving Weapon Skill (Category 2) Using his hunting knife, by bashing through opponents and objects, Andre has the power to cut throu things and stuff. The more leveled, the more damage the weapon can do, and more the blood will come out. Also, as the level increases, the weapon becomes more shiny. *''Krauser from Resident Evil (level 2)'' *''HUNK from Resident Evil (level 4)'' *''Hayato Kanzaki from Star Gladiator (level 7)'' Shadow Hunter Skill (Category 3) Being a hunter, Andre possesses speed and skill, enough to kill his opponents in seconds, smashing them with his knife and a rock combine, or even cutting in a blink of an eye. Being the last Skill, it is one of the most powerfull of the game, and enables Andre to be invisible while running, adding on impressive combos and attacks to deliver upon his enemies. *''Cody from Street Fighter (Level 5)'' *''Ezio from Assassin's Creed (Level 6)'' *''Strider Hiryu from Strider (Level 8)''